


Help!

by Blue_Hood



Series: Hell to Earth [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood of Mutants (X-Men), Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Origins, Sibling Love, Siblings, Twins, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: The story of how Erik Lehnsherr met his children. Takes place in the same universe as the Lion & Quicksilver and the Avengers.
Series: Hell to Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925050
Kudos: 3





	Help!

Erik really should be more careful. Seriously, if random distressed teenagers can find him, what does that say about his life on the run? A teen with white hair shoved him into an alley, pinning him there, and began talking way too fast to understand. Wait a second, "Are you a mutant?"  
"Yes, I'm also your son."  
"I see. Could you release me? This looks like you're trying to mug me."  
The boy backed off "Sorry. Let me try this again. My name is Peter Maximoff." Erik steered him back into the crowd. "Less than a month ago my little sister developed your powers. About a week ago, people broke into our house. Guys with big guns and armor like the police wear when they're dealing with a riot. They killed my mom and took my sisters. I have two, a twin named Wanda and my little sister Lorna."  
"How did you escape this raid?"  
"I can run really fast."  
"And talk fast it would seem from our encounter in the alley. Maximoff, I think I remember your mother. Follow my lead." Erik led him into the subway.  
Once seated on the underground train, Peter asked "Where are we going?"  
"I'm going to take you to see a friend of mine then I'm going to take a look at your home to see if we can track your sisters."  
"Really?"  
"Raven and Victor should be all the help we need but you have to do as I say or else we could end up in as much trouble as the rest of your family. Does Wanda have powers?"  
"I don't know. I only know about Lorna because I saw her try to use hers at dinner. If Wanda has any, she's not like me or Lorna. I use my powers to shoplift a lot.”

“I understand. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?”

“I've known you're my dad for a while now. I just want to get to know you.” They spent the rest of the journey making up for lost time.

Peter followed his father into the Brotherhood's base, Erik said “Sit down. Victor, Mystique, get in here!” Peter sat at a dinner table, he was soon joined by a blue scaled woman and a blond haired giant. Erik explained “This is my son, Peter Maximoff. He told me that his sisters were captured on a raid of their home, the younger of the two having just manifested a mere month ago. We will rescue the young mutants and shut down their captors’ operation.”

The huge blond man, Victor sniffed Peter “What's your gift?”

Peter said “I can run and talk really fast, time feels like it moves slow.”

Mystique rephrased his answer “You have superspeed and a slowed perception of time, they're probably linked. Time feels slow because your body is built for superspeed.”

Erik asked “What did you mean when you said that your younger sister developed my powers?”

“You can move metal with your mind, right? She can too, sorta. She tried to move a fork or something off the table, I think she wanted to make it float. I'm not sure what the first thing she moved was. Anyway, she got frustrated and a kitchen knife went flying towards us. I grabbed the handle with my speed before she could accidentally hurt someone. Maybe whatever she moved the first time she used her powers is how the people who raided our house knew about her. I don't know.”

“Your twin sister probably would have manifested powers around the time you developed superspeed, can you think of anything strange that happened around that time? Anything your powers wouldn't explain?”

“I really don't know if she's a mutant or not.”

Victor asked “Got a codename? I'm Sabretooth.”

“Quicksilver, I'm fast and my mutation gives me silver hair.” Peter shrugged.

Mystique said “That works. Quicksilver it is.”

Erik said “Obviously you know I'm Magneto.”

Peter nodded “Yeah. I guess people focus on the helmet when looking at you, even though your mugshot doesn't have the helmet in it.”

Victor said “I'll need to see your house to track down your sisters.”

Peter asked “What if they're not the only mutants there? Wherever they were taken, what if they have others? I mean what's the plan?”

Erik answered “The plan is quite simple. Victor will track them, you and I will follow while Mystique runs the Brotherhood in my absence. When we find them, I will take out the human captors while you run through the base and find out what they're doing to the mutants. We'll respond accordingly to what we find. If possible, you will only evacuate the mutants while I wreck the base.”

“Okay. Do you have any food here? I haven't eaten nearly enough to use my powers much. What are we going to do after we rescue the mutant captives?”

“There is a school that an old friend of mine runs, it's a safe place for mutants. We'll take the young mutants there.”

“Can I stay with you? I mean you're kinda my only family aside from my sisters and Wanda is only five minutes older than me.”

Erik held up a hand to stop the torrent of words “We will see. First eat, then we'll execute the plan to rescue your sisters. Once everyone is safe, I will consider the matter.”

“Consider the matter?”

“I will consider letting you join the Brotherhood, we don't usually accept teenagers.”

“Oh, gotcha.” Mystique returned, carrying a plate overflowing with food. She set it down in front of Peter and after a second of hesitation, he devoured it all. “Got any more? I really need the fuel.”

Mystique directed him to the kitchen, “Help yourself.”

Peter ran at normal speeds to the fridge, raiding the kitchen while the adults ironed out the kinks in the plan. Mystique needed something to do with the Brotherhood, a mission or something to cover up Erik's absence so their people don't feel like they've been conned and abandon the cause. Victor needed to work on the steps of the rescue plan with Erik. The trio agreed they weren't ready to enact the plan yet.

Peter came back in and sat down at the table, “Whatcha talking about?”

Erik said “The future of the Brotherhood. Peter, you should get some sleep so you don't get tired on our journey.” His son gulped down the soda in his hand and went down the hall as directed.

Taking their seats at the table, Magneto and his lieutenants worked out their strategy. Angel and Riptide were fine not being on top, as long as they were respected. After hours of planning, the trio quietly packed up the base and sent Mystique along to the next one in their only car. Setting an alarm for midnight, Victor and Erik crashed for a few hours. Shortly after midnight, they left with Erik carrying his armor in a knapsack. Peter led them to his house, with Erik directing detours to avoid the trouble of the night. The father/son duo sat on the corner and waited for Victor to finish searching for a scent to track. Peter asked “So how'd you meet? No one really knows Victor's story.”

“We literally met in another world, a world I aim to prevent this one from becoming. As for Victor's story, he's Canadian and he's over a hundred years old. Mystique grew up alongside my old friend who runs the school for mutants.”

“Did Victor save your life? Seems to me like he just appeared at your side. How come he skipped the chain of command in the Brotherhood?”

“Victor kept me alive and we escaped Hell together. He's one of my most trusted advisors.” With a smirk, he added “Speak of the Devil.”

Victor returned “I got a scent.”

Following the animal man, they trekked through state lines. Stopping on occasion to eat, they arrive at the base a week after Peter ran into Erik. Magneto ripped the roof off the base while Quicksilver ran inside, knocking the armored agents into walls. The speedster staged a prison break while everyone was losing their heads over the attacking mutant leader. Within an hour, the base was no more and the mutants were on their way to Westchester. Magneto helped Lorna levitate, floating over his twins and trusted advisor. He threw open the gates soon after Sabretooth jumped the fence, guiding them to a stop in the middle of the courtyard. Quicksilver let go of his twin and turned to her savior “Thanks, dad.”

Wanda immediately scolded “Peter!”

Landing, Magneto took his helmet off as a gesture of good faith to the owner of the property. Smirking, he said “Peter tells me that he believes I am your father, Wanda, and I'm inclined to agree.”

“Really?”

“Yes. What do you know about your father?”

Victor cut in “Kids are definitely yours.”

“What? Do we smell alike?”

Victor grumbled “Something like that.” Then he spoke up to explain “You're too much alike not to be related. Plus Peter's theory isn't unfounded, he's got reasons to believe Erik's your father.”

“Erik?”

The mutant leader extended his free hand, the one not holding his helmet, “Erik Lehnsherr.”

Wanda shook his hand “Uh, Wanda Maximoff.”

Erik nodded then noticed a red light coming from Wanda's hand “So you are a mutant then.”

Looking down, Wanda pulled her hand away and shrugged “Guess so. I've been on meds for years.”

“What kind of medication?” The sharp edge in his voice elicited a growl from Victor, almost a conditioned response to Erik's Leader Voice to back up the tone with a threat.

“I don't know. I think it was antipsychotics.”

“You are not crazy,” his voice was gentler but still firm.

Wanda suddenly didn't know what to think about her father, “Okay, well, still not sure what my mutation is but I am somehow sure my brother's right about you being our father.”

Peter pointed to the blond man who was backing their dad up “His name is Victor Creed by the way. He also goes by Sabretooth for a codename. I got an idea for codenames for us, wanna hear it?” He looked at them, waiting for a response without realizing he'd slipped into speed talk.

Erik calmly said “Victor, translation.”

Giving the younger man an incredulous look because he didn't know he could do that until Erik mentioned it, the Lion answered “He introduced me as Victor Creed, mentioned my codename Sabretooth then asked if she wanted to hear his idea for codenames. How'd you know I could keep up?”

“I didn't but I know you have enhanced senses and you can lip read.” Right. From Victor watching the guards when Erik was thrown into his cell, leaning on the bars and keeping watch gave him the impression of lip reading. Ironically, Victor actually could lip read with his enhanced eyesight but he hadn't bothered with it back there.

Peter asked impatiently “Well?”

“Sure.”

Being extra careful to go slow, he explained “I'm Quicksilver ‘cause I'm fast and my hair is silver. You're Scarlet Witch because your power kinda looks like magic with red energy. And Lorna is Polaris because of, like, magnetic poles and Miss Magneto sounds stupid. No offense.”

“None taken. Peter, how much do your powers slow your perception of time?”

“A lot. I think, looking at a clock I could mistake the minute hand for the hour hand. I never really look at clocks, because they're so slow like everything else.”

Erik introduced “Peter, Wanda, Lorna meet Charles Xavier. This is his school.” He walked away from the siblings, Victor followed him a few yards down the driveway before they had a hushed conversation.

The kids turned to the man in the wheelchair, Peter started “I'm Peter, obviously since I'm the only boy. This is my twin sister, Wanda and our little sister Lorna. What are your powers?”

“I'm a telepath. And you?”

“Super speed with a slowed perception of time, that's how Mystique told me to explain it.” Peter nervously explained, looking to his sisters for support.

Lorna answered “I can do what he can do,” excitedly pointing at Erik's back.

Wanda said “It's been awhile since I've been able to use my powers. I was put on meds when I developed my powers. The doctors thought I was delusional.”

Peter had an arm around his twin, supporting her “I don't really remember her powers.”

“I suppose we will have to discover them for ourselves.”

After the two had their talk, Erik grudgingly extended an invitation to join the Brotherhood to Peter and all of the mutants over the age of 19. Charles lost about half of his prospective students that day and Wanda lost her twin brother.

The next few years were Hell for Peter. He learned strategy, politics, foreign languages, economics and how to fight from his father, Mystique and Sabretooth. The last one was strictly Sabretooth’s domain until Erik noticed that his son was sporting increasingly worrying injuries and that the bright boy who spoke too fast to be understood when he got excited was turning grim. Trauma aside, Quicksilver became the most dangerous mutant alive. Occasionally, the father-son pair would visit the school to help with Lorna’s training or just check in with Wanda and Charles. One winter, they timed their visit with the school break which was lucky since Peter had to deal with Weapon X. He knew about Victor’s brother from the rare times the old mutant was civil with him so he knew the Wolverine better than the man knew himself and he was able to get the heavy mutant to the school where Charles removed the programming from his mind. That was the highlight of Peter’s adolescence.

Everything went downhill in Genosha.


End file.
